


Cotton Candy

by androidmin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidmin/pseuds/androidmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title: </b><span>Cotton Candy</span><br/><b>Pairing:</b>Luhan/ Xiumin<br/><b>Genre:</b>humor, romance, fluff library/college!au<br/><b>Side pairings: </b><span>Implied!Baekhyun/Chanyeol and Tao/Sehun</span><br/><b>Length: </b><span>4.1k</span><br/><b>Warnings:</b><span> Excessive cursing and puns, terrible jokes galore</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Summary:</b><br/>  <span> Luhan’s just trying to do well on his exams, but he can’t stop thinking about a certain Tech Boy. Unfortunately, he’s painfully shy, and his jokes are </span><br/>  <i>painfully</i><br/>  <span> tasteless.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

**Sunday**

 

 

Finals week was always the worst time to be a college student. All around campus there were students with bags under their eyes large enough to hide their hopes and dreams in. Sobbing could sometimes be heard from the library late at night where students tried to hit the correct word count, avoiding any hint of plagiarism. This was also the best time of year to be an all powerful coffee chain, one could almost hear Starbucks scrambling to raise the prices of their already overpriced caffeine to cash in on the sleep deprivation their customers were suffering from.

Luhan was not immune to this sudden takeover. He was sporting uncharacteristically frizzy hair, trying to focus on his computer science final instead of his usual flower boy appearance. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d worn real clothes instead of his, admittedly disgusting, hoodie.

Luhan usually avoided the library around this time of the year like the plague, instead choosing to study in his dorm. His roommate, Baekhyun, was being a pain in the ass with loud music and video games. The younger had lucked out with professors that made their finals optional or allowed students with high grades to be exempt. Baekhyun didn’t act like it, but he was a musical prodigy and had earned that privilege. Unlike Luhan, who had skipped one too many classes in favor of sleep, and didn’t want to risk his scholarship now. It didn’t help that his professors were all buddies and secretly sadistic. He didn’t understand why he had chosen computer science as his major, but he was already in too deep. It probably had to do with his delusional thirteen year old dream to make video games.

Or something.

Luhan really didn’t know anymore.

He dragged himself to the library, but he immediately regretted walking in. Luhan could practically see the waves of misery emanating from everyone inside. He made a quick dash to the elevators, running into the first one that opened. He didn’t want to get stuck inside with anyone else so he quickly pressed the ‘close door’ button. Unfortunately, or fortunately as he would later think, someone’s hand held the elevator door open. The person who stepped into the elevator was sporting cotton candy pink hair, and he was just slightly shorter than Luhan. He pushed his large frames up his nose and turned to look at him. Luhan quickly snapped his mouth shut. He had been not so subtly staring at this stranger (Luhan also noted that this guy did not seem to be emanating any vibes of self loathing and instead looked bright eyed with a healthy complexion).

“Would you mind pressing the fourth floor button?” He asked, adding a polite smile to the request.

Luhan nodded, he almost missed the button, why was the elevator suddenly so stuffy? He huffed, hooking his thumbs under the straps of his backpack, he planted his feet so as to better support the weight.

“Gonna get some studying done?” The stranger asked him directly. His voice was soft and had a slight lilt that matched the natural smile that settled onto his mouth. His features looked sharp enough to cut glass, Luhan thought to himself, he was probably used to shattering hearts too. He immediately choked back a chuckle, Luhan was always his own comedic relief.

“Uh-huh,” Luhan replied eloquently, he cleared his throat, “computer science exam. You?”

He smiled a little bit more widely, Luhan noted his small teeth and pink gums, immediately associating him to cuter softer animals. Like the hamsters Jongin kept illegally in his dorm (he was homesick and missed his dogs, hamsters didn’t make any noise it was a win win, unless Kyungsoo enacted revenge and ratted him out.) Luhan choked back another laugh, his puns were awful but pure gold in his eyes.

“Nah, I do my work study in the library’s tech office, but good luck,” his smile was burning itself permanently into Luhan’s tired eyes. He watched as he stepped out of the elevator when the doors slid open, Luhan noted that even his walk was attractive. He scurried off to find the most secluded corner on the floor after shaking himself from his daze. He was completely  _whipped_ by the mere presence of this guy, but he resigned himself to never seeing him again. The campus was huge, and he really needed to focus on his exam-not trying to woo some guy that was clearly out of his league.

Luhan had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that he’d parked his ass right outside the tech office. The same tech office that very conveniently had glass windows, and that a very fine boy with pink hair and a nice sense of style was sitting in. Luhan gaped in what he knew made him look like a ‘fucking fish’ as Baekhyun so lovingly put it on many occasions. He began to gather his books, but he made the mistake of looking up at a terrible time, making eye contact with  _him_ . Luhan knew that if he looked quickly away he could hide the blush on his face, or he could be daring and smile. He made the decision for Luhan and smirked, giving him a thumbs up. In most situations, Luhan always forgot how to control his face, he hoped the expression he settled on didn’t make him look mad. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back when Tech Boy’s eyes turned into amused crescents. He couldn’t very well leave now, so instead he spread his books out and attempted to memorize the notes he had made.

At least two hours had passed when Luhan’s vision began to swim from looking at equations and theories for so long. He looked up, Tech Boy had his back turned, working on a program Luhan was familiar with. He stretched after being slumped over for so long, at this rate he knew he’d be a natural pick to play Igor in the theatre department’s production of  _Young Frankenstein_ in the fall. He packed his things up and decided to head back to his dorm. He took one last longing look at Tech Boy and trudged back to his dorm.

Baekhyun greeted him with a wave of his hand, he slid his ridiculously expensive headphones off his head and sat up on his bunk.  
“Well you look like absolute shit. Actually you already looked like shit, but it’s like going to the library sucked the life out of you,” Baekhyun was a lovely person. Really.

“I feel like it. That building is as depressing as the financial aid office this time of year,” Luhan flopped onto his bed, leaving his backpack on the ground, he propped his head up, “hey do you know a guy with pink hair that works in tech? At the library I mean,” Luhan hoped Baekhyun’s social connections extended this far.

“Did you think he was hot?” Baekhyun’s eyes shone with mischief. Luhan groaned audibly, dropping his head back onto his bed, he couldn’t expect any help from his roommate.

“But if you’re wanting to know his name, I actually have no idea who you’re talking about so I can't help you,” Baekhyun settled back into his bed, Luhan’s pathetic state was of no interest to him.

Luhan and Baekhyun were roommates by default. Something to do with being ‘childhood friends’, and Luhan once punching a guy when Baekhyun’s sarcastic remarks went too far. This guy in high school had taken to torturing him, and Luhan had to come to his rescue. Luhan’s softer features never alluded to his ability to literally beat the shit out of anyone. He was also chronically shy, as an almost ‘real’ adult now, people mistook his quiet nature for that of pretentiousness.

He huffed. His right eyelid started to spasm lightly, a clear sign of stress. Luhan didn’t bother changing and vaguely thought about how bad his face was going to break out. He suddenly felt exhausted and crawled under his sheets. He figured he’d have to go the library the rest of the week. This exam was detrimental to his grade, he told himself. Luhan had also developed a slight fascination with cotton candy hair. He tried not to become excited over possibly seeing Tech Boy again. Luhan turned to face the wall, crushes were pointless anyways.

 

 

**Monday**

 

 

Luhan shuffled into the library, his backpack was a literal burden on his back, and he wanted to die. He wondered briefly if anyone would notice if he decided to curl up on the floor in the lobby.  
He’d probably fit right in with the walking dead passing themselves off as students, each one clutching a Starbucks cup as if their lives depended on it. Luhan relented and bought himself a huge java chip frappuccino- Starbucks kiosk tactfully placed in the lobby-indulging himself in the chocolatey sweetness he knew had enough caffeine to keep him alive. He walked to the elevator, ready to hide on the topmost floor. Luhan groaned stepping into the elevator when it arrived. He wondered if it was possible to die from so much studying. He clutched at his drink and took a long brain freeze inducing gulp. He pressed the heel of his palm onto his forehead, he didn't notice that someone had stepped into the elevator along with him.

"Are you alright?" Someone asked.

"No I'm half left," Luhan automatically answered, but his half hearted laughter died in his throat along with his pride when he realized who had just spoken to him. The pink haired tech boy.

Right.

Luhan began to choke on his drink. This was it, he was going to die. Figuratively definitely and probably even literally. Damn Starbucks. And his innate instinct to turn everything into a stupid pun.

“Are you okay?”

Luhan relished in the fact that Tech Boy was worried (later of course when he would reflect on this situation). He nodded briefly, but embarrassment forced him out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. He had even forgotten to smile.

He didn't sit at the same table, instead he found a different secluded corner and sat down. He looked at his half gone frappuccino, “I should probably talk to him,” Luhan said into his chewed straw, "it's not like I’ve got anything to lose right?" He shook his head, who was he kidding? Luhan couldn’t just talk to him. His face settled into a scowl as he plowed through another round of studying and tears.

**Tuesday** and  **Wednesday** were the same as Monday and Sunday, and he always ran into Tech Boy, in the elevator to be exact. Luhan had many chances to talk to him, but he didn’t take any of them. Not a single chance was taken, and Luhan was probably the lousiest human being to exist-not counting that one guy who lived in the dorm down the hall and liked to blast show tunes in the middle of the night. Luhan sometimes found himself humming  _Cell Block Tango_ from  _Chicago_ on his way to classes. The library usually provided him with a sense of relief, but exams and cute boys were sending him into a constant state of panic. Luhan wondered if he’d make it through the rest of the week.

 

 

**Thursday**

 

 

Baekhyun left to go stay at of his ‘friend’s’ apartment. Luhan was pretty sure he was dating someone, but he didn’t pry. After his last class he decided to go pick up the books he needed to study, ice cream also sounded good. As fate would so kindly have it, all of those books were on the fourth floor. Luhan was feeling a little sorry for himself, so he took the stairs this time, hoping to avoid Tech Boy. He’d managed to become infatuated with someone he didn’t know at all.

His face was flushed red when he finally made it to the fourth floor, his calves ached slightly too. “I’m so out of shape,” he murmured to himself clutching the straps of his backpack. He snapped his mouth shut trying to avoid looking as pathetic as he felt when he walked by a group of people.

Luhan knew in that moment that he’d probably done something to deserve nothing but absolutely bad vibes from the universe. The group of people standing there consisted of five people, one of them sporting cotton candy pink hair. Luhan recognized Kyungsoo and Amber, two people he generally liked. There were two other people, both towering over the rest. One had black hair, a plethora of ear piercings, he looked intimidating despite the fact that he was laughing. The other one had dyed brown hair and was handsome, he looked full of himself due the pinched look on his face. Luhan wasn’t in the mood to be recognized so he tried to scurry past.

Of course, as he had already deduced, the universe didn’t love him. Right then Amber and Kyungsoo called out his name. Luhan groaned, he couldn’t keep walking, they were kind of friends, and that would be a shitty thing to do, especially since Luhan didn’t really have many friends to begin with.

“How’s it going?” Amber high fived him when he walked over.

Luhan smiled, “Pretty good, Baek’s not at the dorm so I’m gonna grab some books and head back.” Luhan felt everyone watching him.

“Baekhyun’s dating someone isn’t he?” Kyungsoo cocked an eyebrow.

“Probably, I didn’t care enough to ask. I’m just glad he got his ass out of the dorm. I hate having to come to the library…” Luhan trailed off.

“Hey do you know each other? Let me introduce you,” Amber gestured to the other three. Luhan avoided looking at Tech Boy directly, flushing slightly. “This is Tao and Sehun,” they smiled at him, “and this is Minseok,” Tech Boy smiled at him too.

_Minseok._

Luhan mulled over the name. His name was nice. Kyungsoo’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, “This space case is Luhan, he’s weird. Don’t associate yourselves with him, even if you feel bad for him, we made that mistake.”

“No I’m not!” Luhan flapped his arms defensively.

“Yes you are,” Kyungsoo and Amber deadpanned in unison. Luhan jutted his lip out, pouting at the two. Sehun and Tao were giggling, and Luhan realized the pair was really cute, they were even holding hands. They immediately asked for his number, promising to hang out sometime soon.

They fell into a short conversation, Luhan mostly avoiding eye contact with Minseok. Minseok laughed at what everyone said, but he was quiet for the most part. Eventually they dispersed, mostly due to the multiple people side eyeing them for being loud on the quietest floor.

Sometimes Luhan thinks something possessed him. For example, one time Luhan ran down his street when he lost a game of Smash Brothers to Jongin, butt naked. He had done it without hesitating, completely fearless from the adrenaline rush. There were even pictures somewhere. It was one of the few times he broke out of his “don’t touch me I’m just a fragile boy” shell. Like the time he beat that guy up for Baek-Luhan was probably two different people in all honesty.

This was one of those times that Luhan mustered up enough courage...except his entire body felt clammy.

“So your name’s Minseok?”

“Yeah...actually um,”he rubbed the back of his neck, “I kinda already knew who you were, but I figured it might be creepy if I kinda just...I tried starting up a conversation…” Was he getting flustered?

Luhan blushed. He couldn't look at Minseok too long, “I’m not the most receptive person," he looked at the scuffed tile flooring," especially this week,” Luhan was embarrassed for himself mostly.

"It's okay, so are you studying in here today?" Minseok seemed to also be interested in the floor.

"Not today, I have the dorm to myself."

“Ahh, right. You already said that.”

Luhan could feel the awkward tension between them. He thought about running away. Screw studying.

"I actually don't have work today, I'm picking up stuff to go back and study at home too," Minseok was looking up now. His hair was messy today, and he was wearing gray joggers with a simple white v neck.

Luhan swallowed, "Do you want to come study at my place? I mean if that's okay and it's not like...weird." He made eye contact with Minseok, and then let his gaze fall back down.

“Sure,” Minseok licked his lips and smiled at him. Luhan managed to smile back.

They stopped so Luhan could buy a quart of ice cream. They had made small talk, just barely. Turns out Minseok was naturally quiet but not shy or socially inept like Luhan, whose face burned each time he talked.

"Don't people usually eat ramen when studying late?" Minseok asked. He had insisted on carrying the ice cream.

"Well, stressed spelled backwards is desserts so..."Luhan shrugged.  
They had made it to his dorm, thankfully Baekhyun had picked up his dirty underwear.

Minseok snorted, his mouth pulling into a smile, "Kyungsoo warned me you were cheesy, but I think you're actually pretty sweet."

A pleasant warmth spread throughout Luhan's chest, the tops of his cheeks coloring. He proceeded to scoop them out some ice cream,mint chocolate chip, his favorite.

Part of Luhan wishes something would’ve happened in the two hours they spent alone in his dorm, but unlike a kdrama with a passionate male protagonist, they studied. Minseok didn’t suddenly stand up and walk over to Luhan’s desk and place a forceful kiss on his mouth. The silence was comfortable, and was occasionally punctuated by small talk. He really liked Minseok, he was interesting and shared a lot of the same opinions as him. Luhan snuck glances from his desk,Minseok was seated at Baekhyun’s organized desk. His hair was sticking up from where he ran his hands through it, and Luhan noticed his bottom lip was bleeding from biting it so much.

“What?” Minseok looked up, he cocked his eyebrows, mouth settling into that smile Luhan was starting to adore.

Luhan was about to open his mouth, but right then Minseok’s phone went off causing them both to jump. He answered quickly and frowned, making his mouth pout.  _Cute_ Luhan thought to himself.

"I have to go," he stood up and began to pack his things, "my roommate set the smoke alarm off. Again.”

“Oh, is he okay?”

Minseok rolled his eyes, “Yeah, he doesn’t understand how to boil water, apparently.”

Luhan giggled and sat back down, “So I guess I’ll see you around…?” He didn’t want to seem self absorbed, but he felt like Minseok might like him too. Maybe?

Minseok placed his hand on the door before leaving, “If you want to, yeah.”

Luhan popped his fingers, “Okay, see ya.” Minseok smiled and left. Luhan continued to study, he felt excitement coursing through him.

 

He was getting ready for bed an hour or so later when he realized it. He’d forgotten to ask Minseok for his number.

“I’m literally the greatest human being alive,” he grumbled burrowing into his comforter.

 

 

**Friday**

 

 

Luhan stumbled out of bed, he vividly felt the taste of cotton candy and warm lips on his mouth; he couldn’t even remember his dream clearly. If he didn’t hurry up he’d be late for the exam he’d been grueling over for the past week. He was already sure he’d aced the other exams, but this one could make or break him. He was about to leave when he noticed a bright lime green sticky note on his door.

_“You forgot to ask for my number,”_ it said in neat block letters, a string of numbers followed it. Luhan grinned. He was on cloud nine the rest of the day.

 

 

**Saturday**

 

 

Luhan left his dorm around noon, dressed better than he had in weeks, flower boy looks restored. Baekhyun had texted him a picture with his new boyfriend,Chanyeol, coincidentally he was Minseok’s roommate. He’d have to ask Baekhyun later why he was a big fat liar, because he clearly remembers asking him about Minseok. Revenge could wait, it was best served cold anyways.  
Minseok was called in to fill in for someone for a few hours, Luhan had offered to come by so they could get lunch straight away. He’d had stumbled through a phone call with Minseok the night before, texting would’ve been better, but he was still running on some weird adrenaline.

The library was mostly deserted, and the stench of death and disappointment had also been cleared away, exam week was over. Luhan took the stairs to the fourth floor to get rid of some of the energy he had.

(Luhan was suppressing the urge to squeal, he was not actually being cool or chill, his armpits were slick with sweat, bless his cologne.)

Minseok was walking out from the tech office right then, he was fiddling with his phone so he didn’t notice Luhan looking at him. He pressed his phone to his ear, and Luhan’s began to ring.

“Hi, I’m finished with today, do you want me to come get you?” Minseok pressed the elevator button.

“Nah.”

“Oh, um,” Luhan saw Minseok biting his lower lip.

“Why do ghosts take elevators?”

“What?”

“I said, why do ghosts take elevators?”

“Oh, I dunno?” Minseok was bouncing on his heels, confusion coloring his voice. Luhan’s mere infatuation from afar had turned into a full blown, ‘my heart melts for you’ crush. He hurt.

“To lift their spirits,” Luhan snorted at the punchline.

“Oh my god,” Minseok was rolling his eyes.

“Come on, I’m hungry,” Luhan walked up behind Minseok and said into his ear. Minseok visibly jumped, but started laughing.

“You’re so weird Luhan,” his face was scrunched up in a cute way, small teeth and pink gums showing. He was definitely next of kin to a family of hamsters Luhan decided.

“But its endearing right?”

Minseok’s eyes sparkled, “Yeah, come on.” He pulled them into the elevator that arrived just in time.

“So is this a date?” Minseok leaned against the side, right across Luhan as soon as the doors closed.

Luhan suddenly felt nervous.  _Was_ this a date?

“Is it?” Luhan felt like the elevator was stuffy. He wiped his hands on his jeans.

Instead of answering, Minseok closed the space and laced his fingers through Luhan’s. His eyes were hearts as they exited the elevator.

 

 

Later Minseok walked Luhan to his dorm, Baekhyun was still not back, but that was okay. Luhan invited Minseok in, and he procured a bag of pink cotton candy from a cabinet.

“Look its you,” Luhan giggled placing a bit of the candy fluff into his mouth. Minseok just laughed and opened his mouth for Luhan to feed him. Luhan hadn’t been able to get this close to someone in such a short amount of time in so long. Luhan’s body reacted faster than his mind a lot of the time, he pushed forward and placed his lips on Minseok’s cheek. Luhan could only be so bold. Minseok let out a soft laugh, Luhan pulled back embarrassed, an apology already on his lips. Minseok pulled him forward and nuzzled his cheek, “You’re really cute, and I think you’re jokes are endearing.”

“I’m hilarious,” Luhan’s voice came out soft. His body felt hot all over. Minseok giggled softly and kissed him. It was innocent, they were taking the time to get used to each other. Minseok stroked the nape of his neck softly fingers curling into brown strands of hair, sending shivers down Luhan’s spine. Luhan pressed closer, they were sitting on his floor, and he ended up climbing into Minseok’s lap. Minseok broke away from the kiss and nipped at his bottom lip. Luhan brought his hands up and stroked the tops of his cheekbones with his thumbs. He leaned down and captured Minseok’s lips with his own. Everything tasted sweet and just a little bit metallic. Luhan sighed happily, resting his head on Minseok’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Luhan asked, not lifting his head up.

“Hm?” Minseok was rubbing Luhan’s back. Everything was just so nice, Luhan wanted to stay like this forever.

“Why did the two florists get married?”

Minseok groaned but still, “Why?”

“It was an  _arranged_ marriage,” Luhan giggled.

“You should stop before you make me leave,” Minseok teased, but he let Luhan lace their fingers together, palms pressed against one another.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:**  
>  I wrote half of this during my final exam week in uni one night when I wanted to cry. Based on my terrible sense of humor and that one time I talked to someone on the elevator and never saw them again l o l. originally posted  in [](http://soccerncoffee.livejournal.com/profile)[**soccerncoffee**](http://soccerncoffee.livejournal.com/) for the xiuhan fic exchange [[posted here](http://soccerncoffee.livejournal.com/7343.html)]! I was added in later actually and the person who asked for a library!au dropped out so here we are...I also googled a ton of these jokes if you're wondering lmao.   
> 


End file.
